Time Lost
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: A fanfic where a past event causes a girl to be stuck in her second-year form while everyone else matures around her. Wrote this...three years ago, feel free to hate. T because I can't remember what all is involved-don't expect quick updates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This piece is very old (and very unfinished). I have rewritten it to make it much better (and I'll get some better spacing: This is horrible, and I apologize for anyone who decided to put up with reading this. Spoiler alert: It has potential, but the rewrite is far better, and far longer). It's called "Time Lost-Revamp" and I'll be posting many chapters of it very soon. If you're interested, just head over to my profile and look it up. And again, sorry this piece is so horrible. I was 14 then. Who knew 6 years of learning could be so good for my writing?

A great evil passed away over the summer, which I spent hiding in the office of Professor Snape, who is darker this year than in all of his previous years. At least he is no longer evil, like last year. It started after Halloween, really. He gave us a record amount of homework and gradually went into a depression. Strangely, Halloween was when the Dark Lord took my greatest enemy, my enemy s wife, and when the Dark Lord passed away himself. Put your journal away, Miss Sage, Professor McGonagall called to me. I did so obediently and took out the notes I had now written twenty times.  
I am a very smart person, so I am not being held back, in sense. Somehow, during my second year at Hogwarts, I was placed into a time loop. Everything changes around me, but I never grow older. The only thing that changes is my name, which is Sage Margaret. My real name is Margaret Lindsay, and I have been twelve so long that I am becoming an uncaring person. I have extremely advanced powers, and I now have perfect averages in each of my classes, including potions, where I learned a Perfection Spell. He has not caught onto me yet, but my visions tell me otherwise.  
I am a witch of the wizardry world, yet I have psychic ability, fire power, levitation, energy powers, and telekinetic abilities. No one knows about them because I stay out of any social groups. I live in Professor Snape s private loft instead of the Slytherin common room. I have not been found, but I think that I can be heard when I practice my powers just outside the upper windows of Snape s potion lair. No one likes him, but I feel that he is making it that way, not us just not trying.  
This was very apparent after the Christmas holidays. The fifth years were dying, yet I had two more reports than they did. I did not know why, other than he was angry. He was also practicing his powers at night, often making potions with loud explosions, which scared me out of my work and to the railing of the loft, looking down to the master as he worked. He never noticed, so I would often take notes on the ingredients, order, brewing notes, and other parts that were often very complicated.  
The most complicated part was when I would try to make them. I would often slip through the pages, trying to see if at least one worked. I smiled as, on my birthday, I saw almost an exact match. Snape did not notice as I began brewing one of his most explosive potions.  
Surprisingly, I got it right. During the input of the final ingredient, an explosion, just as planned, shook the room. I then did a Perfect Potion spell on the brew, changing it to the assignment in the few seconds that it took Snape to get there.  
What did you do? he questioned darkly, a gleam of knowledge in his eye. He tested the potion on my prehistoric rat, which changed into a smaller rat, just as planned. He gave me and nod and sneer. See me after class, Miss Sage. You have failed this assignment. I saw in anger as he restored my rat and sat it on his desk. He watched me carefully as I cleaned up my area. I kept my words to myself as the bell rang. I sat in an empty seat in front of his desk. He waited until we were the only ones before handing me my rat.  
Your potion was finished far too early, confirming what I think was a Perfection Spell. You are advanced, despite your heritage. I want you to come tonight and make this potion again. No show means no assignment meaning a zero, which will kill your perfect average, he said in his low voice as he cleaned up the room.  
Thank you, Sir, I whispered. He nodded and allowed me to leave to go to lunch, which I ate in his loft every day. I have another power, a lot like apparition, which allows me to go from place to place simultaneously with a deep thought of the place. Luckily, sleep and time travel does not count, or I would be in so much trouble. I breathe this school, and I know every chamber to the names of the people whose portraits hang there or ghost trails. The only exception is the dungeon. Only potion students and Slytherins, like myself, walk this small area, yet I call it Demonic Corridor, which is also the name to the down traffic leading from the Divination room. This corridor is my home, and the pictures, the only ones who notice, have many relations with me, particularly a 16th century woman named Margaret.  
Margaret was the first female Quidditch player. She always calls to me after my visit to homeroom, which is always Professor Snape. She knows something that I do not, but she knows everything that happens within a hundred meters of her picture.  
This year, she would always ask me if the Boy-Who-Lived was still alive. She knew that I did not care, but she thought that she would at least try. I understood her want, but I also hoped that someone who mattered would notice, like Professor Snape.  
After our first remedial session together, we both decided that I should come on Tuesdays and Thursdays to practice getting the spells right, but I got more than I bargained for.  
On our third night, a man began talking with him. By the end of the conversation, the man was speaking very loud.  
Thank you, Severus, he smiled as I looked up to Snape in awe.  
When was your second year here? I asked. He did not understand as I pulled out my purple amulet. You gave this to me during your second year. That is impossible, he whispered.  
My real name is Margaret. That Christmas, I woke you up with my singing. You gave me this amulet and I gave you a journal. You were always trying to find pieces of parchment, so I gave it to you, but you lost it during your third year. I am a day younger than you and I have been stuck in my second year since then! I exclaimed. I was now breathing heavily.  
That is impossible, he repeated, which enraged me. Rage was the trigger for my fire power, so two medium-sized fire balls appeared in my hands. Snape lurched backwards, almost falling. I used my telekinesis to put the fire where it belonged before looking up to Snape.  
No average second-year can do that. Even Dumbledore or you cannot do that. Help me, or I refuse to take my classes another year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A great evil passed away over the summer, which I spent hiding in the office of Professor Snape, who is darker this year than in all of his previous years. At least he is no longer evil, like last year. It started after Halloween, really. He gave us a record amount of homework and gradually went into a depression. Strangely, Halloween was when the Dark Lord took my greatest enemy, my enemy s wife, and when the Dark Lord passed away himself. Put your journal away, Miss Sage, Professor McGonagall called to me. I did so obediently and took out the notes I had now written twenty times.  
I am a very smart person, so I am not being held back, in sense. Somehow, during my second year at Hogwarts, I was placed into a time loop. Everything changes around me, but I never grow older. The only thing that changes is my name, which is Sage Margaret. My real name is Margaret Lindsay, and I have been twelve so long that I am becoming an uncaring person. I have extremely advanced powers, and I now have perfect averages in each of my classes, including potions, where I learned a Perfection Spell. He has not caught onto me yet, but my visions tell me otherwise.  
I am a witch of the wizardry world, yet I have psychic ability, fire power, levitation, energy powers, and telekinetic abilities. No one knows about them because I stay out of any social groups. I live in Professor Snape s private loft instead of the Slytherin common room. I have not been found, but I think that I can be heard when I practice my powers just outside the upper windows of Snape s potion lair. No one likes him, but I feel that he is making it that way, not us just not trying.  
This was very apparent after the Christmas holidays. The fifth years were dying, yet I had two more reports than they did. I did not know why, other than he was angry. He was also practicing his powers at night, often making potions with loud explosions, which scared me out of my work and to the railing of the loft, looking down to the master as he worked. He never noticed, so I would often take notes on the ingredients, order, brewing notes, and other parts that were often very complicated.  
The most complicated part was when I would try to make them. I would often slip through the pages, trying to see if at least one worked. I smiled as, on my birthday, I saw almost an exact match. Snape did not notice as I began brewing one of his most explosive potions.  
Surprisingly, I got it right. During the input of the final ingredient, an explosion, just as planned, shook the room. I then did a Perfect Potion spell on the brew, changing it to the assignment in the few seconds that it took Snape to get there.  
What did you do? he questioned darkly, a gleam of knowledge in his eye. He tested the potion on my prehistoric rat, which changed into a smaller rat, just as planned. He gave me and nod and sneer. See me after class, Miss Sage. You have failed this assignment. I saw in anger as he restored my rat and sat it on his desk. He watched me carefully as I cleaned up my area. I kept my words to myself as the bell rang. I sat in an empty seat in front of his desk. He waited until we were the only ones before handing me my rat.  
Your potion was finished far too early, confirming what I think was a Perfection Spell. You are advanced, despite your heritage. I want you to come tonight and make this potion again. No show means no assignment meaning a zero, which will kill your perfect average, he said in his low voice as he cleaned up the room.  
Thank you, Sir, I whispered. He nodded and allowed me to leave to go to lunch, which I ate in his loft every day. I have another power, a lot like apparition, which allows me to go from place to place simultaneously with a deep thought of the place. Luckily, sleep and time travel does not count, or I would be in so much trouble. I breathe this school, and I know every chamber to the names of the people whose portraits hang there or ghost trails. The only exception is the dungeon. Only potion students and Slytherins, like myself, walk this small area, yet I call it Demonic Corridor, which is also the name to the down traffic leading from the Divination room. This corridor is my home, and the pictures, the only ones who notice, have many relations with me, particularly a 16th century woman named Margaret.  
Margaret was the first female Quidditch player. She always calls to me after my visit to homeroom, which is always Professor Snape. She knows something that I do not, but she knows everything that happens within a hundred meters of her picture.  
This year, she would always ask me if the Boy-Who-Lived was still alive. She knew that I did not care, but she thought that she would at least try. I understood her want, but I also hoped that someone who mattered would notice, like Professor Snape.  
After our first remedial session together, we both decided that I should come on Tuesdays and Thursdays to practice getting the spells right, but I got more than I bargained for.  
On our third night, a man began talking with him. By the end of the conversation, the man was speaking very loud.  
Thank you, Severus, he smiled as I looked up to Snape in awe.  
When was your second year here? I asked. He did not understand as I pulled out my purple amulet. You gave this to me during your second year. That is impossible, he whispered.  
My real name is Margaret. That Christmas, I woke you up with my singing. You gave me this amulet and I gave you a journal. You were always trying to find pieces of parchment, so I gave it to you, but you lost it during your third year. I am a day younger than you and I have been stuck in my second year since then! I exclaimed. I was now breathing heavily.  
That is impossible, he repeated, which enraged me. Rage was the trigger for my fire power, so two medium-sized fire balls appeared in my hands. Snape lurched backwards, almost falling. I used my telekinesis to put the fire where it belonged before looking up to Snape.  
No average second-year can do that. Even Dumbledore or you cannot do that. Help me, or I refuse to take my classes another year. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Professor Snape spent the remaining days of the year trying to remember and help me, but his efforts failed. I sat in his homeroom in despair. My new name is Ansley Margaret. Snape has not recognized me yet, but I have already spoken to This is not there notes, Miss Ansley, Snape called darkly. I pulled out my amulet before he looked away. He held back his recollection until the end of class.  
Professor? I called to him. I had him before lunch again.  
I remember you, he whispered. This year, we look for a pattern. I nodded and went to lunch, secretly returning to the loft where I spent my summer. My family is dead and gone now. I wonder if I look grown up to them. I have not grown an inch or gained a pound in years, and I feel good about that, but I want to be older, like Snape. I could be as tall as him and have children with a man, just like the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived. His parents went to school with Snape and me. During my first second-year, I joined a dueling club. I lost to James Potter, father of the Boy-Who-Lived and Snape s greatest enemy. Snape had close relations with Lily, who became James s wife. This probably happened after Snape s fifth year. Lily tried to defend him from James s tactics. Snape called her a Mudblood, and they never exchanged a kind word again. Snape became very dark after that experience. I was already dark because I realized that I was stuck, yet everything changed around me.  
Now, Snape is back. Dumbledore is still our Headmaster, and I am still stuck. I knew that there had to be a way out of the time loop, and I also knew that it would be harder than what Snape was preparing for. One night, he used our time trying spells. I had decided to keep the loft thing to myself, but he knew that I had a better idea.  
Well, I need to get my old name back. That will be the first sign. Do you have the time to wait for it to return? he asked. I gave him a dirty glance.  
I am a day younger than you, so I m not about to drop dead, unless I become the size of Hagrid overnight, I said quickly. He was unamused.  
Well, you must continue building your powers. When that year comes, you need to be ready, Snape said sternly. I agreed with this, and for the first time, I began using Snape s journals. I began writing my own spells. This turned out to be a mistake.  
One night, I was quietly trying out my newest spells on my rat, which is twelve years older than I am. I got to an odd one Explect Triana. I smiled as I said it once. I then pointed my wand at the ground.  
The explosion was enough to get Filch into the dungeons. Snape was equally surprised as he covered up his story with what he thought was the truth. He then climbed to the top of his storeroom and opened the door, revealing the very shaken up me.  
What are you doing up here? he asked.  
I have stayed here since my third year. I was practicing some new spells, I whispered. He nodded and looked to the area. He had not been up here, apparently.  
Try to remain quiet or I will be forced to move you, he said sternly.  
Do you want me to help you down? I asked. He did not like the idea at all. I promise that it is safe. It s how I am always first to my classes, unless you prefer levitation. I prefer levitation, but I usually only do that when I am invisible, I smiled.  
I prefer levitation, he whispered. I put my small arm around his beg one and levitated us over the loft s rail and slowly into the classroom below. We were soon on the ground, where Snape wobbled a little before I did my place-change power. I waved from above and wished him a good night before I went back to testing spells. I decided, then next evening, to learn from Professor Snape how to make a never-ending scroll. He taught me the spell, so now his notebook, which was completely full, is out of commission and hidden in one of my many spots.  
Since I have been here forever, I have found many spots, including a small safe behind Margaret s picture. The loft, a hard-to-find area in itself, has many spaces where the walls for not meet fully, leaving enough space for a journal. I also have a photo album hidden in the Slytherin common room. I should probably find it before someone else does, but no one else is named Margaret. The only person who would know is Professor Snape, and he has no reason to humiliate me, and he knows that, for his own safety, he should not.  
The past few months have gone by quickly, and I like it when that happens. I get happier, until my birthday comes and goes, and soon the school year is finished and moves into a slow, boring summer, and soon a depression from being stuck emerges. You would think that, by now, it would all be a routine, but the truth is that every year, it gets harder. I get darker and angrier each time. Only I notice, and the pictures, who often do not speak to me for at least a week. Would please do your work? a boy beside me asked.  
Mind your own bloody business, I hissed, handing an empty workbook to Snape, who said nothing as I went to my loft. I skipped my afternoon classes, which I got in trouble for from Professor Snape, who was already in a bad mood.  
You need to attend all of your classes. I know your abilities. Come to me if you need help or if you want more work. You do understand my situation, correct? Please, just keep going, he whispered. I finished the year in a deep depression. Nothing could remove me from it, even daily swims in the lake. I was content with my summer until Snape and the other professors arrived. I was forced into hiding for a week, which I forgot about completely. I could get water from the abandoned girls bathrooms, but food would prove to be a bigger problem. It forced me, more or less, to attend Opening Ceremonies. I sat with the second years, half in tears as I waited for the feast.  
Snape noticed me. He eyed me carefully, but he would immediately look away if I returned his stare.  
Somehow, the food did not fill me. Maybe it was the emotional pain, or just the desire to be older, that worried me. I also noticed Snape. He is trying to get teachers to notice, but the pattern has not yet repeated itself. I feel that the time is coming, but when? Margaret? Snape called. I levitated into his classroom. He was holding a list. Your name is Irene this year. I hate that name, I whispered. How did you know? It was the only name not on the list from last year. I am going to talk with Dumbledore tomorrow to try to get more information. Thank you for your help, but it will not make me my true age, height, or weight. It should be obvious enough that I get smaller every year compared to these slobs. I want our class back, at least, I whispered. I remembered Lily and James as Snape sat quietly at his desk.  
Well, that would be impossible, unless you can resurrect, he whispered.  
I can heal, I whispered. He wanted proof, so I used a calling power to get a dagger. I cut my leg, causing blood to pour down the side of my sock. I then healed the area quickly. He gave me a look of shock as the remaining blood disappeared.  
How? he asked. I shrugged.  
I hit my toe on a rock in the lake. It was almost completely broken off. Out of instinct, I covered it with my hands. A light came, and the pain left with it, and now my toe is healed. Amazing, he whispered. I nodded. Well, stay out of trouble until we meet with Dumbledore. I nodded and went back to my loft as a second-year for the twenty-fifth time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I decided to go into my own dress code. I wore my long, black dress with dark makeup. Everyone stared as I got through my first class. The next was with Professor McGonagall, who made me go to Snape s office. Snape just kept me there until time for my third class, which was with him. No one said a word as I attempted to do the day s potion, but I was very distracted with my thoughts. I ended up doing a Perfection Spell anyway. Snape noticed and made me come back that evening.  
You will learn to fully master this class or I will not help you, he threatened. I place-changed behind him.  
Show me, I whispered, scaring him a little.  
You are going to take a class with me every evening until you fully understand my subject. You will also learn to use your powers to defend yourself. I need to learn about what powers I have, first off, I whispered. He made a face before nodding.  
I want you to learn to focus your fire power. I also have energy powers, I whispered, making an energy ball and throwing it into an empty cauldron. He nodded.  
Try the fire power, he smirked. I closed my eyes, thinking of my life. A fire spark then came out, hitting the cauldron with a loud pang. He nodded, moving towards the cauldron. I lifted it and put it onto the table. I then made fire balls in my hands. I lit the bottom for the cauldron. I replaced the cauldron with my free hand before levitating to the top of the room. I lit his chandelier before returning to my place. He nodded with satisfaction as I used my calling power.  
Can I Perfect this into an energy potion? I asked. He shook his head and began writing on the board.  
I will help you create the ingredients for this potion, which is often where your mistakes lie. You do not use your abilities to make a nice ingredient. Use your anger in someone else s classroom, not mine. Also, stick to uniform when you are not in my class. The uniform is already dark enough and the weekends give you enough casual time. Do you understand? Yes, Sir, I replied. We created the energy potion until well after midnight. He even had to confidence to take some for himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Snape and I began doing this nightly, focusing mostly on my ability to cut and shape herbs. My potions became better in time, and my Perfection Spell was almost unneeded. This pleased him, so by Halloween I was learning defense. I was learning to keep my powers under control, which is all I needed as I joined the Dueling Club for the first time since my original second year, but something stood in my way.  
No one wants to duel with me. They know that I have hidden power, despite Snape s hard work to keep my training a secret. We have decided to duel each other in a nightly class. He wants me to succeed, and I want to also, but I feel the pressure. I am suffering from this time loop. I am beginning to think it will never end. Margaret? Snape called. I place-changed to him, which no longer scared him. You have work to do, he whispered. It was Halloween and he seemed distraught, even angry. We stood in the front of the room as I cleared the desks and cauldrons.  
Are you up to it? I asked, angering him further. He nodded as I walked to my spot. We bowed, counted, and cast spells at an equal part in time. An angry cloud of smoke blocked our sight. I let him cast the next spell. He did, catching my off guard. I used my telekinesis to block and deflect the spell. I cast another as I did so.  
Unbeknownst to us, Dumbledore had entered the room and was watching as Snape disarmed me. He proceeded to bow and accept my defeat.  
Keep going, I called, casting my energy towards him. This barely missed as he sent spells to me. I levitated to avoid the first, but the second one sent me flying. I used my levitation to slow myself down as I sent more energy towards him. He barely deflected it before casting a powerful spell. I deflected it towards Dumbledore, who deflected it towards Snape.  
Knowing how powerful the spell was, I place-changed to him and made him turn ghost-invisible. The spell hit behind us, shaking each desk. A cauldron shattered as I went back to my place. Snape refused to do any more spells, and I admitted defeat. I found my wand, which was broken. I tried to repair it, as did Snape. We failed as we drank the last of my energy potion. I nodded to him and Dumbledore before place-changing into my loft.  
We should not have dueled tonight. It was dangerous, but was are both unstable. If I remember correctly, he had a thing for Lily. He almost joined her tonight, as did I. We both realize this, but we both already knew the risk. I am confused right now, and I just hope that Snape will continue to support me. She needs the training! You both almost died, Severus! I will need you to protect the boy. I do not care about the boy. If you care about her, then you will care about Harry too. Do not bring her into this! Severus, just be careful. No more unauthorized dueling. Please, just help me. Yes Sir, Snape whispered. I said nothing as I finished my homework and went to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Snape and I remained quiet for the next few weeks. We began testing the spells that I could cast without my wand.  
Practice by yourself in here. Do not get into trouble, he whispered. I practiced quietly, well as quietly as I could. He said nothing as I turned my rat into a moving bouquet of flowers. I repeated the spell, returning it to normal. I smiled to myself as I tried another spell, which only flashed brightly, blinding me. I called for Snape after repeating the spell a few times. We both spent ten minutes trying to counter the spell, but nothing worked.  
Can we try a healing potion? I asked. He said nothing. Nodding doesn t work! I yelled, using my anger to help the healing, which did nothing.  
I will have to lead you to the hospital wing. You must trust me, he whispered. I nodded as he put his hand on my shoulders. He carefully led me down the hallway, the pictures calling to me the entire time. I focused on Snape s deep voice.  
We are coming to the steps now. They are not that high, but use your foot to test before you step. I will not let you fall, I promise. Just five more, he whispered. He used his strong hands to hold my small frame up as I shifted my weight from one leg to the other until we reached the top. He then led me to the next staircase.  
It better not move, I whispered as Snape led me up the first flight. These were harder because they were uneven. Then the stairs began to shake. I immediately grabbed Snape s hands and locked my knees. Snape removed his left hand from my grip, causing to grope through the darkness. After a few waves, I found his hand and gripped it carefully as the shaking stopped.  
Only three more steps, he whispered. I leaned on his hands as we took the last three steps. I was now going into the hospital wing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I will no longer be able to see, unless by some miracle. Snape is helping by keeping me out of the upper floors. This meant private lessons from Professor Snape every night. He usually would allow me to use my Quick-Quotes Quill to do most of the work, which is basic memory.  
He notices my pessimism, and it bothers him. I have more reasons now that ever. I cannot see at all, and there is essentially no hope for me to ever receive actual sight. Dreams relieve me, but they are not the same. Strangely enough, I miss Snape s face. I realize now, of all times, that he is very handsome. I had a thing for him back in our time, but he was a seventh-year and I was still a second-year when this happened. If I remembered correctly, I absolutely adored him, but he never knew, and he never will. But I want to tell him. I need to tell him, but now it would be wrong. I curse this bloody time loop that will hold me in its grips until I break it, which will probably be in my death. I do not wish to die, but it does seem reasonable at the moment. Hatred is in me, and I am beginning to feel the darkness return around me. If only I could continue to duel. Snape allowed me to go to the lake at night. I would often put my feet in the water as he read quietly. I would then use my energy and fire power on the water. I also had a new power that Snape described to me as a place holder in time. It seems fitting that I can manipulate time, I whispered coldly, place-changing to my loft. Snape returned soon after, but I said nothing to him. I felt my senses beginning to strengthen, particularly just the basic sensing of other living things. Snape could not describe this, particularly when I could identify people just by hearing them walk by in the Great Hall or somewhere else.  
I feel their footsteps and I listen to the pattern. I can even tell when you are angry. You walk faster, I grinned. I could tell that he was shocked, more or less.  
You should pay attention to your work, he whispered. I smirked silently as I spent the day in the Great Hall, listening. This new world is amazing to me. I can see with my senses, and I find it just amazing. If only people like Snape would take the time to close their eyes and listen to the world. Well, maybe not Snape, but the other pessimists. It gives me optimism and I should not be optimistic, with my history. Irene? a person called. They touched my shoulder. You have to take an exam for me, they called. It s Professor McGonagall, she whispered. I nodded.  
Can I take it here? I asked.  
Professor Snape will have to help you take it. I will go to him now, I whispered, carefully standing. I felt Professor McGonagall beside me still. I can do it alone, I whispered. I walked through the doors and to the right. I then place-changed to my safe loft.  
Snape was there, waiting for a chance to get this over with. He guided my levitation into his classroom where fear gripped the room. Snape calmed them down as the bell rang. Moving bodies made the air move and caused me to shiver. Snape sat me at a table as I called for my Quick-Quotes Quill.  
You have as much time as you need. We can do this tonight if you want to eat, or I can call for your plate, I offered.  
That will be fine, he replied. I called for our plates. He described my plate by using a clock face as an example shortly before I began the exam. It took the entire lunch period, but I finished. I then stayed in the loft for the afternoon, listening to potions bubble quietly. I smiled as I listened carefully.  
My hearing is amazing. Potions have an entirely different take. Not only can I smell he changes, I can hear them from a mile away. I need to get more training from Snape. I now have something to look forward to. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

My exam gave me a perfect average for the tenth year in a row. Snape knows that it is all memory for me, but it is still rare for anyone to have a perfect average in transfiguration and potions. Snape and McGonagall are very strict, almost to the point that people would rather have extra astronomy than potions, despite the need for the class.  
Maybe it s me fancying Snape, or maybe I just like potions, but I know that I would love to stay in potions for the rest of my days. The sad part is that I am now blind and will never see again, but his hands, they have a magical touch. They are strong and soft, much unlike my callused hands. Fire, energy, and being blind are what do it, but Snape s hands are perfect.

The Christmas holidays came again. I spent time in the loft, clutching my amulet. It had such meaning to me, little did he know.  
My Christmas gifts were simple. Snape helped me open them. One of them did not have a sender, but it felt comfortable on me. It was a stone necklace and it was cold until my body heat warmed it. I said nothing to him as we drank some eggnog. Professor, I want to continue with my nightly potion practice. Being blind gives me an odd experience. I can tell by sound and smell if a potion is good or bad. You go by the color, and I go through darkness. Let me continue. I am glad that I can teach you to be an expert. I do not have those abilities, but I am glad that you noticed, he whispered. I carefully sipped some of my eggnog, my senses tingling wildly. We can begin again once the term starts. Thank you, I whispered. He soon stood and went into his office. I sat feeling as alone as I felt my new necklace. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The extra potion work gave me many skills. I would be tested on my ability to know what is by scent or by sound. Snape was surprised with my abilities and he would often have me sir in his classes and try to help, once I hear and smell his original. The students were amazed and the teachers were too. Dumbledore even tested me, and he was speechless, or else not there at all. I was very happy as the year ended.  
My summer resolution is to live life to fullest. I am still trying to cope to this new life, and I plan not let the whole time loop issue get to me.

But it did hit me, like a massive truck. It did this at the beginning of each for the next five years. Snape then realized how bad the situation was. I was the worst this time, spending each day and night at the lake. He had to coax me to stay inside as the cold came early with a new bitter. I used that to unleash my built up anger.  
No more outdoor freedom, I whispered after passing a window. Snape confirmed this as I began having dreams of James and Lily. I could not explain why, and I refused to ask Snape. But then I saw their son. He looked like an exact mix of his mother and father. I could not explain this recent dream, so I asked Snape to get me a meeting with Dumbledore to ask about him.  
Do you want to just talk to me? he asked. I shook my head quietly.  
I know how hard it is, but please try. It is important to me, I said sternly. We were walking to the dungeons when I tripped. Snape, who was a step below me, caught me with his strong hands. I levitated and used his voice as a guide.  
I am a horrible person for loving him, but he is a good, strong man. He is only a day older, so it is not completely wrong, but this bloody time loop makes it wrong, so I saw nothing. I wish I could speak. Margaret? Snape called that night. I place-changed to his voice, accidentally landing on his feet.  
Sorry! I exclaimed.  
No harm done, he whispered, trying to hide his true emotions. I kept my own anger to myself. Dumbledore wants to meet with you now. He will meet you in the hallway, he whispered. He used his hands to lead me into the hallway. I thanked him as Dumbledore led me to a chair. Snape s door closed as we began to talk quietly.  
What did you need to tell me? Dumbledore asked.  
I had a dream, and I wanted to know if Harry Potter is here yet. I had a dream where I saw him. Describe him to me, I said quickly.  
Well, he is a mix of his mother and father. He got his father s hair and his mother s eyes. He will come here next year, Dumbledore whispered. I nodded.  
I also wanted you to know that this time loop is killing me. My name is Margaret Lindsey, not whatever I am now. I am Professor Snape s age, well a day younger. I wanted you to know since my mail is going to overflow next year. Send Margaret s letters to Snape, I whispered sternly. Dumbledore was a bit shocked, but he already knew.  
I am aware of you problem, Miss, and that is impossible, he said. I place-changed into my loft and began to sob. It all just came out at once, and Snape did nothing to help. He muffled my sobs with a spell.  
I feel alone and powerless. This will never end and my optimism is gone. I only have a short amount of time before I become Margaret again. Harry told me in my latest dream, but he means nothing to me. I feel that Snape has some hidden power, and I want to work with my healing powers again. It will be hard to uncover anything in my condition, but I can hope that my blindness is short-term, along with the worst year so far. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I tried healing myself every day, but my sight was no brighter. I even tried wearing eye covers for a few days, but it only caught attention from Snape. We then began brewing healing potions. One went directly into my eyes and the other was drinkable.  
Did it do anything? Snape asked the next morning.  
My burns are gone, my legs are healed, but my sight is still gone, I replied. He then looked through ha book. What are you reading? I asked.  
There is another, but it has to be perfect, he whispered. Or it will kill you. I can try it. I felt a strange glance.  
I m stuck in this time loop without sight, and I need. I do not fear death. In fact it seems pleasant, I smirked. He grabbed my chin.  
It is never worth pleasantry, he spat.  
Is that what stopped you? Someone telling you, with force, to live? What do I have? I have more abilities than every person in this school, yet I am forbidden from growing, aging, and becoming everything that I have ever wanted. Do not ask me to refuse Death, Severus, because you have known living torture! I screamed. I could not believe myself. I m sorry, I said smally, feeling his hurt. He brushed it off and avoided the moment completely.  
This potion will take weeks, he whispered. The term starts in three days, but it should be finished before Hallo October twenty-first, he said darkly. I used my hearing to find his hands again. They were in fists.  
I am sorry, I whispered.  
There is nothing to be sorry for! he spat. I feel bad that you are stuck in this. Something tells me that he knows what happened to me. Snape is very sensitive, but that was a new emotion compared to the regret in his voice. He was at that duel long ago. He saw me defeat, my sadness The duel! I said with a new victory. I smiled as I watched the trunks come inside the school. The students had arrived, but I was staying to guard the potion. I called for my Quick-Quotes Quill and some parchment.  
The duel took place on November the eleventh, nineteen sixty-one. James Potter defeated me with the most powerful disarming spell. It sent me backwards, hurting my elbow and head because they hit the wall. Severus watched from the corner as I cried in pain. He said something under his breath as James was given the victory and I was led to the hospital wing. I never gained a gram or grew a millimeter again. I put away the parchment and went to bed. I dreamed of nothing as the bells awakened me. I put on my robes and place-changed into Snape s classroom.  
Mallory Margret? he called. My heart fell as he looked to me. He nodded faintly as I place-changed back to my loft. I cried quietly, but Snape only cast a muffling spell.  
I listened to the brewing potion, but it did nothing to help me. I could not bear this latest blow, and Snape said nothing as I remained in my room. He knows about the disappearing plate from some curious first years, so he has no reason to Professor Snape! I called. He stepped under the loft. The potion sounds different! I cannot check it. You do it, he replied. He began to teach again as I place-changed into his office. I smelled the potion. I became dizzy and passed out. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I awakened in a bed in the hospital wing. I heard Snape reading, so I opened my eyes. I immediately covered them in pain.  
What s wrong? he asked. I slowly uncovered my eyes. He was blurry at first, but he soon became focused. I smiled.  
I can see! I exclaimed. I instinctively hugged him in my happiness before Madam Pomphrey came and silenced me. I soon was up and walking, but I quietly spent the day touching things and seeing what they were. I still relied on my hearing and scent, but it was good to be able to see.  
And then I saw him. Harry looked exactly like the way he did in my dreams. It scared me, and then hatred hit. I levitated to my loft until he had left my presence. Snape understood this somehow, and he made me laugh as he insulted Harry. He had never insulted someone for so long and with such force before, but I knew why.  
James Potter was a glorified ass. He had something against Snape from day one, and this started a dangerous rivalry that lasted into their seventh year. It disturbed me, and I often watched in horror as they illegally dueled. Snape would enjoy a last revenge because James married Snape s only love.  
The bell rang and Snape went to an observation period. I grabbed my scroll for the first time since I went blind. I went to a picture window to write in peace, but instead I encountered an enemy.  
Draco Malfoy and his group began harassing me. The largest then kicked me in the side, painfully dislocating my hip. Snape then came up and ran them off. Are you okay? he asked as I healed my hip. I then stood slowly.  
I forgot about the insults, I said angrily. I place-changed to the lake. I went into a back cove and kept writing.  
He saw me down again. This year is already horrible enough without some arrogant boys pushing me around and hurting me again. Margaret? Snape called. I did not answer him, so he came into my cove. What happened? I do not want to talk about it, I said sternly. He sat carefully beside me. I currently just want to get away. I have spoken with Dumbledore. He remembers you from last year and he wants to see you, Snape whispered. I then thought about my necklace. I took it off and held it in my hands.  
He gave me this necklace to recognize me, I whispered. Snape shook his head.  
I gave it to you, but Dumbledore recognized the purple amulet. I got it from his during my first year, and I never understood why until that second Christmas. Dumbledore believes you, and he will help us, Snape whispered. I looked to him. I remembered my feelings for him, and sitting there now, I felt it return with a deep feeling inside my chest. I felt it, particularly after I felt my amulet over my heart.  
It will not be this year, I said angrily.  
Why not? he asked, realizing his mistake as he said it.  
My name is not Mallory. I am expecting mail and God only knows what else when I finally become Margaret Lindsey again. I just hope that it ends there and I become my proper age, I smiled dreamily. I want to be tall, and hopefully skinny with adult hair and not this stringy stuff. I just want to have a life that I can look forward to, I whispered. We stood. I took his arm and place-changed us into his classroom. All was empty and it was time for dinner.  
That was an odd experience, he whispered.  
It was the most amazing place-change yet. There has to be something between us. If only I wasn t twelve. I have always been too young. I am too young for these powers, my family, and anyone else who knows me. And now it has to be Snape, my man. I know this part will be hard, but I want him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Christmas came and I actually thought about it this time. I went to Dumbledore weeks before to find a good gift and some answers that he could only think of.  
You can only be cursed into this. James did not curse you, Dumbledore smiled. I knew that, but how else could this happen?  
I ignored this as he gave me a small box. I began to open it, pulling out a golden ball, but not a Golden Snitch. I smiled.  
It holds secrets, but you create the password. I will do it because you do not have a wand, but write it somewhere. I called for my journal, Snape s old one, and pulled out my now regular pen. I thought of a password. I then looked to the journal. A name was carved into the front.  
Amanda, I whispered. Dumbledore did the spell. The ball took it, so he wrapped it for me. I smiled as I made the card for it, two months early, and hid it in my loft.  
I am glad to have my sight back, but I am losing the senses that I once loved. I cannot hear the bubbling of a potion and know what it is anymore. I often find myself sitting in the library with m eyes closed just to listen to the life that occurs in that every-day moment. I smile at the simplest things, including the view of the snow-covered lawns from the astronomy tower. I like astronomy, and I plan to study it with Snape beginning in January.  
Snape. The name makes my heart skip a beat. I am pathetic to have a crush on him instead of Professor Engrid, for his blue eyes, or a Quidditch-playing seventh year for his strength and agility; but Snape he has such a handsome face. He is a man, and the black proves it. To fight all of his demons, it would take an army, yet he did it alone. I cannot seem to fight my battles without an army of powers, a hot general, and an aging leader, who is trying his best to plan me around my worst moments, which is every September second. My name changes again, often to something I hate. I want my freedom more than anything else. I looked up from my reading to see two girls skipping through the snow. A few boys were having a snowball fight. It was Christmas.  
Snape? I called. He looked to me as I walked over towards him. He looked to a clock and smirked.  
I did not get a tree this year, but Dumbledore will find you, he smirked. I handed him his gift from me. Thank you, he smiled, handing me a box of similar size. He decided to let me open my gift first. I smiled as I put it on. It was a dark stone bracelet. It felt good on my right wrist.  
It fits perfectly, I smiled. He nodded and began to open his gift. He grinned.  
Have you put a password on it? he asked. I have, but it will not tell you what it is, at least until the time is right, but you can guess, I grinned.  
Well, I am guessing that it would be personal, probably one of your many names, he smirked. He looked to me.  
I cannot remember, but it is important, I think, I grinned. He nodded.  
Well, I can wait, he said. I smiled as we enjoyed the rest of Christmas. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

With Christmas behind me, I began practicing my powers. I had my newest power, time manipulation, to train. It would be hard, particularly when Snape was on detention-duty. I had to either limit myself or go into the Great Hall and hope that Filch, the groundskeeper, did not catch me. I know that I can place-change, but using my powers like this often drains me. I often go to Snape looking for more energy potion. He, luckily, had just made some. It gave me the strength I needed as I went into my loft.  
I hear his voice every night. He is trying to get into the secret-holder. He is nowhere close, but I know that he will get it soon. I plan to tell him if evil threatens us again. I hope, with everything in me, that Voldemort does not return. Snape will have to return to him, and if he passes I will die with him. I then listened carefully to Snape. His voice sends something through me. I smiled as he said the magic word.  
Amanda, he whispered. I heard a small click.  
There should be more between us Severus. I hate this time loop, but we can overcome it, I whispered in the ball s message. He said nothing as I place-changed to my bed and faked sleep. I heard him climb up into his storeroom. He was soon walking towards me, wearing his day clothes still. I listened to his cape flow behind him as he came to my bed. I tried to keep myself as sleep-like as possible. He did not notice my true state as he began to speak.  
You are probably the first person to care so much about me. I hate the time loop as much as you. I understand this, but this is awkward to me. You ll understand this, he whispered. He began to fumble with something. I stayed still as he put an iron ring on my right hand. You are still who you were before. I smiled to myself as I felt the ring on my finger. All was good. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I acted clueless the next day. I asked Snape about the ring, but he said nothing.  
You must know. You are the only one who knows how to get into the loft! I exclaimed, trying to pull it out of him.  
Who knows, Margaret? I have to prepare for my next class, he whispered. I called for everything he needed and put it into place. He looked to me quietly and sat at his desk. I looked to him.  
Severus, I whispered. He reached into his pocket and handed me the secret ball, which glowed carefully with a silver light.  
You may see inside if your worst fears become true, well your worst fear at the moment, he whispered. I grinned lightly.  
I am curious, but I feel that knowing what happened last night makes me stronger. This ring symbolizes that he cares about me, and it gives me hope that there can be more. I want him, and I know that he is going to be the key to this whole time loop. 


End file.
